Burned
by PotterHeaded Half-Blood
Summary: First fic. During the war of 1812, Washington was burned. Alfred felt the pain, and he knew who caused it.
1. Chapter 1

**Alfred ran through his city. His beautiful, wonderful, Washington. His Washington that may soon be no more.**

British soldiers stormed Washington and the screams of fear and pain filled the air. Alfred kept running, towards his beautiful home, the White House. He tripped over a fallen barrel, twisting his ankle, but grit his teeth and kept on running until his destination was in sight. The Madisons, were they safe, captured, killed? These terrible thoughts ran through Alfred's head at whirlwind speeds.

Once he reached the White House, he threw open the doors, evacuating everyone he saw. A few protested that they must stay and fight, but he ordered them to leave. Dolley Madison, the First Lady called to him.

"Alfred! Come quick! Help me get this portrait of President Washington down." She was sawing at the canvas with a butter knife. Alfred let out a quick smile, which swiftly turned into a frown. Dolley was one of his citizens who were patriotic till the end. He pulled out his pocket knife and swiftly cut the rest, rolled it up, and gave it to her, telling her to leave swiftly.

Arthur looked at Matthew. The boy had a strange gleam in his eye, and a thirst for revenge. Alfred had burned down his beautiful city, made him feel pain, and now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Do you see him Arthur?" The boy asked grinning, eyes searching for his twin. Arthur shook his head, scanning the crowds. But there… could it be? A blond headed solder, running from the house and back towards it, assisting servants out. Arthur looked closer, and saw that it was Alfred, actually looking serious, a face that he had only ever seen during his petty revolution.

"There." He said pointing, eyebrows scrunched together, getting one last look, confirming it was indeed Alfred. He looked at Matthew and nodded, together running towards the foolish boy, who was unaware of the nation and colony running up behind him.

They stopped, mere inches behind the clueless nation. Matthew tapped his shoulder,

"Hello brother dearest." The Canadian said in a sickingly sweet tone. Alfred turned around, eyes wide as he looked at Matthew and Arthur. Taking advantage of Alfred's shock, Arthur managed to grab his gun and push him, rather harshly, to the wet ground.

A groan of pain, like the sweetest music to the English gentleman, soldier, and pirate's ear. The American tried to get up, clutching his side in pain, glaring at the two with as much venom he could muster, before being forced down once again, with the blade of a bayonet. Unable to do more, Alfred spat, the great glob of saliva hitting Arthur in the cheek, but the man simply ignored it, a sneer upon his lips.

"You bloody pathetic child. Unable to fight for your own country, to protect your own citizens." Alfred spat again, this time hitting Matthew on his elder country kicked him hard in the ribs. Matthew joined in, beating his brother bloody and bruised.

"Show some bloody respect for your betters for once in your life!" Shouted Arthur shouted at the battered nation, before pulling out a packet of matches, tossing then to Matthew.

"You know what to do." He growled, sneering once more at Alfred. Mattie nodded and struck a match, showing the flame to Alfred for a second, before tossing it towards the White House.

All Alfred could do was watch in horror as his capital began to slowly smolder, than ignite, before finally bursting into flames before his very eyes. That was when the terrible, horrible, pain set in.

" AAAHHHHGGG!" He howled clutching his heart, spasiming on the muddy ground. He felt as if he were on fire, his very soul being torn from his body, his very life being sucked from his veins. Matthew's face looked torn for a minute, as if he wasn't sure this was right, Alfred was his brother, his twin!  
No, he thought, Alfred put you through this pain, it's his turn. Still, the Canadian turned away, unwilling to watch. Arthur also looked vaguely uncomfortable, but soon got over it. As a feared pirate sailing the seas, he had seen much worse. Still, he had once thought of America as his brother, his son even, and he also had to turn away.

" Come Matthew," he ordered quietly, "We done what we have come for." The Canadian wanted to protest, felt the need to help his brother, but forced it down. Both men walked away, wishing that they could have done something less painful, but they had to get a messages to the bloody wanker.

Both let out a sigh as the screams subsided, Alfred clearly falling unconscious from the pain. As the Nation and colony walked away, the American had one thought repeating through his unconscious mind.  
"Why, how, pain, oh the pain, why?"

PLEASE READ!  
This is the first story I've ever published, and I think it is quite good, but I'm not sure. Please feel free to critique or applaud through P.M. or reviews.

I may continue, with a time skip to the Civil War and Great Depression, before arriving at present day. If i do continue, in my world Alfred will have never Really have forgiven Arthur and Matthew for this, being more controlled, less crazy and lots of angst. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I've decided to continue this, but I don't know how many chapters. I have at the very least three more, but it could go either way. I FORGOT THE DISCLAMER LAST CHAPTER! Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy, my FIRST REVIEW *squeals* you're so sweet! So any way, in this fanfic, after the War of 1812 and the burning of Washington, Alfred never got close with Arthur or Matthew again, barely even speaking to them. This fic will be time skipped every chapter until present time. This time skip is to the Civil War.

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me in anyway. This is purely for fun; no money is being made from this.

-Civil War—

Alfred curled in on himself in pain. He literally felt like he was being split in half. The south wanted to succed; be its own country, _tear him in half. _Suddenly the pain spiked, and Alfred fell into darkness. He didn't see another figure, almost identical to himself fall onto the bed with him.

Alfred awoke, confused, he felt arms around him, a person nestled to his side, a tried to go back to sleep. He then jolted up. _There is a person in my bed!_ He hopped off of the bed and grabbed a lamp. He snuck back over to the bed.

"Hey you! Who are you?" he exclaimed. The person continued snoring, and Alfred crept closer, and moved the blanket off.

A ten year old boy? Not only a ten year old, but one that looked exactly likes him? What? He then realized his pain had lessoned, just a bit. Who was this child? Alfred shook the boys shoulder. "Hey kid, wake up." The boy only grumbled and rolled over. Alfred noticed the boy was not exactly like him. His hair was darker, and there was no Nantucket, just a curl, like Matth- no, he didn't think about Canada. Like… the Italy brothers. Suddenly the boy yawned and sat up. He noticed Alfred and stared for a minute before screaming.

Alfred screamed to. "Who are you!" they both yelled. Alfred stopped screaming and covered the boy's mouth. In his mind, he stared to put two and two together. _Civil War…Felt like I was being split in half…Kid who looks just like me in my bed…_

_"__Confederate_?" Alfred whispered. The kid looked up sharply.

"How do you know me?!" he took in Alfred's appearance, "union?" Alfred nodded slowly confusion filling his head. The kid looked him over, stood up and said in a southern drawl," I best introduce myself. I am Jonathon Jones, the Confederate States of America." At Alfred's open mouthed silence he continued," Introduce yourself yank, don't you have some manners.

Alfred struggled with words for a second," I…I'm Alfred Jones. The United States of America, err, I guess since you're here I'm just union. God this is confusion." Jonathon nodded. "So are we brothers than?" Alfred said, a bit of hope rising in his heart. He wanted brothers again, it was kind of lonely without…them... But they weren't his brothers anymore. They hurt him to much. Hell, it almost killed him, but Jonathon could give him family again, he needed that.

Jonathan hesitated," I supposed, we do have the same name. But were in a war right now Yank! We will fight each other! "Alfred sighed, Jonathan was right, they were at war with each other right now, and when the war ended, one of them would fade. Jonathan knew this too, and the ten year old sat next to his new brother, and they sat for hours comforting the boy he had only known for a few hours.

Time Skip: End of Civil War

Alfred's joy at winning the civil war, not dying, his country staying united, was crushed when he realized that Jonathan, his little brother must be dead. Even though they were enemies in a war, sometimes they would go out, just as brothers, no Union, no Confederates, nothing. Just family.

His soldiers mourned for their lost friends, celebrated their win, reunited with their family. The only one Alfred could do was the first. Unlocking his front door he sat at his table, not noticing anyone in his parlor. America laid his head in his arms and cried.

"Hey Alfred? Are you okay?" A young voice said. Alfred shot up and pulled Jonathan into his arms burying his face in his hair. "Ow, easy Alf, I may be alive but I'm still injured. Alfred quickly let go, causing Jonathan to fall to the ground.

Alfred ran into the kitchen, and turned around when Jonathan did not follow,"Jonathan? You coming?"

"I can't," he looked down," losing… it paralyzed me from the waist down," Alfred looked at him in shock, and walked over slowly. Carefully he picked Jonathan up.

"I'll get you a wheelchair soon. In the meanwhile, ill just carry you everywhere." Alfred smiled at the younger boy; Jonathan didn't fill the hole in his heart from Matthew and Art- Canada and England. Nothing could. But Alfred loved Jonathan, and always won.

Is it good so far? Please tell me in the reviews, and please refrain from flaming. Also can you tell me if this shows up completely in bold? I have no idea what occurred last chapter.

-Potterheaded Half- Blood


End file.
